Trixie and Bambie's Somethingorother School for...
by Linnett Took
Summary: Trixie and Bambie's Somethingorother School for Boys and Girls and Some Hobbits and Elves. Two teenage girls are the headmisstresses of their own school in M-E with LoTR characters as students and teachers and lots of other people... I dont like summaries
1. Prologue

A/N Yay new story!! *Happy new story dance* Unfortunately the beginning of this Prologue is true and also unfortunately the rest is not…  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Once there were two girls who were good friends and went to the same school in eastern Massachusetts. They were happy until… (dun dun dun) their principal became a tyrannical dictator that made an absurd dress code , dumb locker rules, and various other proclamations that outraged the students. Trixie and Bambie became fed up and decided to become the headmistresses of their own school. They scoured they universe looking for the perfect place until finally they settled on Rohan. The girls bought a nice plot of land and built their establishment. They spread the word about their new school and students flocked to enroll. Then one lovely September day Trixie and Bambie's Somethingorother School For boys and Girls and Some Hobbits and Elves opened. As the headmistresses stood greeting students they knew this would be a memorable year. 


	2. The First Day

Now Trixie and Bambie's school was rather large. The main Entrance hall was at the center of the campus. In the building was the assembly hall, the cafeteria and two smaller theatres. There were three wings off of there, The East and West wings were dorms and the North wing was where the science, math, and board games classes were held. The second floor of the main part of the building contained the English and Literature classes and the third floor had the art and music classes. On the grounds was Melian Hall, which was another dorm, Luthien Memorial Library, and Feanor Hall where the history classes were located. There was also the Tolkien building where the foreign language classes were held and The Thranduil Gymnasium.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lola walked into the assembly hall glad to have been accepted here. She had been a student at Trixie and Bambie's old school, though of course she wasn't cool enough to hang out with them. She had been surprised at the easiness of the entrance exam though it was a bit odd. Besides the essay she sent in, on the exam the first question was an essay. It said "Do you like pie? If no, why?" Then there were a series of short answer questions like "Do you mind being around elves or hobbits?" and "Who historically was you favorite hobbits and why?" Then some strange multiple choice questions, one involving a pig latin translation.  
  
The hobbit and elf questions seemed indeed very weird at first, until Lola got her acceptance letter and she learned the name of the school. Even to this day Lola hadn't really believed she would be going to school with hobbits and elves. That is till she got on the train this morning (which reminded her very much of Harry Potter) and was seated next to an elf and was on her way to Rohan!  
  
Lola was certain her sophomore year would be her best school year yet.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Prudence Bolger excitedly made her way towards the assembly hall. This was her first time being around elves and humans. She had even shared sat next to an elf named on the train. He had been very conversational. This year would be rather interesting  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Telcúiel followed Lola into the assembly hall, none to enthused to be there. She resented her parents for making her go to this school with *mortals* for Eru's sake. She really wanted to continue her studies back in Imladris with the lovely, lovely brothers Elladan and Elrohir. Thinking Dreamily of the twins she took her seat next to Lola.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Trixie and Bambie were excitedly getting ready to go out on stage in the assembly hall to greet their new students. They had been surprised how many people had enrolled. They hadn't even finished high school yet and they were now the headmistresses of one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the world. Giving each a double high five and shouting "Go Team!" The girls walked out onto the stage.  
  
Trixie was the first to make her speech.  
  
"I'd like to welcome you all here on your first day. Firstly does anyone have any ideas on a short nickname we can call this place? The name is a bit long. Anyone? Alright. So anyway I believe you were all given packets when you first came in? Well you may open then now. Inside you will find you schedule, your dorm assignment, and some forms for you to fill out because I like forms. If your room or schedule does not suit you, you can make an appointment with one of our guidance counselors, Either Morgoth or Mrs. Esmerelda Brandybuck."  
  
The Students all were a bit nervous when Morgoth came up on stage and many decided they would make their appointment with Mrs. Brandybuck  
  
"Also for those of you who aren't familiar with elves or hobbits please try to be understanding of your new classmates. I don't want to hear any pointy ear or hair feet jokes.  
  
Now let me introduce the staff. We have assembled here some of the finest instructors earth, or Middle- Earth for that matter, has to offer. First of all there is Bambie, she is teaching a class on board games, most prominently CandyLand. For foreign languages you could choose Elvish or pig latin. Bambie is also teaching the pig latin class, and erm we will introduce the Elvish teacher later… We also have a class on quantum physics taught by me, which you all must take before you can graduate. I will also be teaching a few mathematics courses. We were lucky enough to engage Gandalf as a math teacher as well. He is also teaching a history class on the history of Valinor. For the History of elves "From Cuivienen to Imladris" We have Lord Elrond. And for the history of humans we have Aragorn teaching "From Numenor to Gondor. History of Humans Part 1" Lastly there is Gloin the dwarven history.  
  
Our English and Literature teachers are Tom Bombadil and Eowyn (Who though you may not know it had a love of grammar. Also on a personal note her favorite play is Cyrano De Bergerac.) Our gym teacher is Boromir. Our theatre teacher and head of the drama club is Saruman. Another science teacher, and we are lucky to have him, is Sauron."  
  
Once again the students gasped as Sauron walked on stage, some wonder how smart it was to hire a Dark Lord as a high school teacher. Upon reflection though, they realized most of their past teachers were very much like Dark Lords anyway, just without the orcs. Trixie continued on, unawares as the student mused over this.  
  
"And our music teacher is Goldberry. Now here is Bambie with some important information for you."  
  
Bambie walked up to the podium and waved at the students seated. No one waved back but Bambie seemed undaunted and began her speech  
  
" I only have three things to say to you. First I'd like to welcome you all to this fine learning establishment. Secondly, I don't care about dress codes and that nonsense. As far as I'm concerned you can all dress naked. Thirdly, and you should probably run now Trixie."  
  
At this Trixie ran out of the assembly hall.  
  
"Our Elvish teacher is Galadriel."  
  
All the students began to clap politely as Galadriel came on stage and they could hear Trixie's screams in the hallway  
  
"No!! Not the crazy elf lady! Jehovah please don't let this happen to me."  
  
"You may all go to your dorms now." Bambie ended, ignoring the screams of terror.  
  
A/N- Okay there it is, mine and Amber's kick bum school. If you have any suggestions for a nickname either e-mail me (my addy is linnett28@hotmail.com) or leave it in a review. Also if you would like to be enrolled at "Trixie and Bambie's…" the next chapter will be the form you fill out to join. I hope to have it up today. Okies Buhbi! 


	3. Enrollment

A/N About the form to fill out, you can make up any name or species, please make your address fitting to your species. Also, the entrance exam has nothing to do with whether or not you get into the school and is purely for our own enjoyment.  
  
To whom it may concern,  
  
If you would like to be enrolled At Trixie and Bambie's Somethingorotherschool for Boys and Girls and Some Elves and Hobbits Please fill out the following form. To do so, copy and paste it and e-mail it to Trixie at linnett28@hotmail.com DO NOT put it in your review. Also please then take the entrance exam and fill out your course selection sheets. Those too should be mailed to Trixie. Thank you.  
  
Yours,  
  
Trixie & Bambie  
  
Form  
  
Ex:  
  
Name: Peregrin Took  
  
Species: Hobbit  
  
Sex: male  
  
Address: Great Smials, Tookborough, The Shire.  
  
Nickname: Pippin  
  
Parents: Paladin and Eglantine Took  
  
Likes: Mushrooms, raiding Farmer Maggot's crop.  
  
Dislikes: Farmer Maggot's dogs.  
  
  
  
Name:  
  
Species:  
  
Sex:  
  
Address:  
  
Nickname:  
  
Parents:  
  
Likes:  
  
Dislikes:  
  
Entrance Exam  
  
Answers only need to be 2-3 sentences long.  
  
Essays  
  
Do you like pie? If no, why?  
  
  
  
Short Answers  
  
  
  
1) Do you have problems being around any of the following: elves, hobbits, or humans? If so, why?  
  
  
  
2) Solve this quadratic equation  
  
x2-4=0  
  
  
  
3) Define uncontemplatable  
  
  
  
4) Name two elves of historical importance and state why they were important.  
  
  
  
5) What is your favorite kind of pie and why?  
  
  
  
6) Who, historically, is your favorite hobbit and why?  
  
  
  
7) Name the parents of Bilbo Baggins.  
  
  
  
8) Name the Latin American country involved in the Iran-Contra affair.  
  
  
  
9) What was the name of Tom Bombadil's pony?  
  
  
  
10) Name Galadriel's Parents.  
  
  
  
11) Who is Beren and why was he important?  
  
  
  
Multiple Choice  
  
  
  
If you *had* to choose, which pie would you pick?  
  
cherry  
  
apple  
  
chocolate mousse  
  
  
  
Who is you favorite hobbit of the following four?  
  
Sam  
  
Pippin  
  
Frodo  
  
Merry  
  
What is "There and Back Again" in pig latin?  
  
Erethay anday Ackbay Againay  
  
Thereay anday Backay Againay  
  
Ellohay Erethay Ouyay  
  
  
  
What does namarie mean in elvish?  
  
Hello  
  
No  
  
Change  
  
Good-Bye  
  
  
  
5) Who wrote The Secret Adversary?  
  
JRR Tolkien  
  
Billy Lets  
  
Agatha Christie  
  
Tamora Pierce  
  
  
  
6) What is an autotroph?  
  
A parasite  
  
A decomposer  
  
Something that must eat to gain energy  
  
Something that can produce it's own energy  
  
  
  
7) Who is Strider?  
  
Aragorn  
  
Faramir  
  
Estel  
  
All of the above  
  
Both a and c  
  
  
  
  
  
Course Selection  
  
You have seven class periods during the day. You must take Physical Education for one Semester. Also you must take Quantum Physics before graduation. Your first year everyone must take 1 history course, 1 math course, 1 english course, 1 science course, and 1 foreign language. 2 years of the same language are required before graduation. Lastly you must take one class from The Arts before graduation.  
  
  
  
History-  
  
From Numenor to Gondor History of Humans part 1  
  
Dwarven history  
  
Modern Earth History of humans part 2(prerequisite Human history prt 1)  
  
History of Valinor  
  
1.1 From Cuivienen to Imladris History of Elves  
  
2 Physical Education-  
  
Gym (half year course)  
  
Dance (half-year course)  
  
Archery (half year course)  
  
Fencing (half year course)  
  
Horseback riding (half year course)  
  
3 Electives-  
  
Board Games (half-year course, 1st semester only)  
  
Home Economics (half-year course, 2nd semester only)  
  
4 Foreign Languages-  
  
Elvish 1  
  
Elvish 2 (Prerequisite Elvish 1)  
  
Elvish 3 (Prerequisite Elvish 2)  
  
Elvish 4 (Prerequisite Elvish 3)  
  
Pig Latin 1  
  
Pig Latin 2 (Prerequisite Pig Latin 1)  
  
Pig Latin 3 (Prerequisite Pig Latin 2)  
  
Pig Latin 4 (Prerequisite Pig Latin 3)  
  
Math-  
  
4.1 Pre-Algebra  
  
Algebra 1 (Prerequisite Pre-Algebra)  
  
Algebra 2 (Prerequisite Algebra 1)  
  
Geometry  
  
Pre-Calculus (Prerequisite Algebra 2)  
  
Calculus (Prerequisite Pre-Calculus)  
  
5 Science-  
  
Middle-Earth Science  
  
Biology  
  
Chemistry (Prerequisite Algebra 1)  
  
Physics  
  
Quantum Physics (Prerequisite Physics)  
  
Making New Species (half year course)  
  
6 English and Literature-  
  
Creative Writing 1  
  
Poetry  
  
Literature of Middle Earth  
  
Creative Writing 2 (Fanfiction, Prerequisite Creative Writing 1)  
  
7 The Arts-  
  
Music of Middle-Earth  
  
Voice  
  
(More will hopefully be added next semester)  
  
  
  
Courses (This is the only part of the course selection that is sent to Trixie)  
  
Next to each heading you will fill in the course you have chosen from that subject. Ex: Science- Biology. If you are taking 2 courses in a given subject you will put one next to the heading and the other under "Other". Ex: Science- Biology Other- Making New Species. If you are not taking a class from a subject, just leave it blank.  
  
  
  
Physical Education-  
  
History-  
  
Mathematics-  
  
Foreign Language-  
  
English and Literature-  
  
Science-  
  
Electives-  
  
The Arts-  
  
Other-  
  
  
  
Thank you for enrolling at Trixie and Bambie's Somethingorother School for Boys and Girls and Some Elves and Hobbits. If you have any questions or comments e-mail Trixie at the aforementioned address. We will get back to you soon with your schedule and dorm assignment. 


End file.
